Vicebuster (character)
Vicebuster is the main protagonist of the Vicebuster fictional universe. He is a mysterious warrior and assassin who travels the world to seek out the most corrupt men and women, and to kill them (often brutally), after which their souls would immediately be sent down to Hell to suffer for the transgressions that they had committed in life. Appearance His uniform consists of a pitch black suit of high-articulation body armor (in the style of the Protect Gear from Kerberos Panzer Cops), over which he wears a black hoodless cloak, with the body armor's shoulder guards placed on the shoulder areas of the cloak. On the breastplate of the body armor are the initials "VB" etched onto it. He has deep black hair that spikes upward, and his face is almost completely concealed by an armored face mask and armored aviator goggles that has intimidating red lenses. On the forehand area of his right-hand armored glove is a symbol carved on it that is known as the "Sigil of Alastor". Personality When on the job, he is cool-headed, cold-blooded, and ruthless in his methods of killing corrupt men and women. As it his duty is to destroy those kinds of people, it is natural for him to bear a fierce hatred towards them. What he also doesn't like is when anybody denies him of his prey. When using psychological warfare techniques against some people that he kills, he can be quite sadistic, taking satisfaction in his victims when they crack up. His least favorite kind of people, asides from the corrupt people that he hunts down to kill on behalf of the heavens, are superheroes. In particular, the self-righteous, goody two-shoes kind with their holier-than-thou, honor-driven method of letting the baddies live to face justice for their crimes, as he knows that the criminal could just get out of jail someway and start causing trouble again. He also knows that anywhere in the world that one goes, the justice system is easily corruptible by unscrupulous methods. He does have an honorable side, though. If ever he fights against and soundly defeats a superhero(ine), despite his immense dislike for them, he would spare them their life and offer them a chance to walk away while they still could. That way, the superhero(ine) that he defeats would not get the satisfaction of becoming a martyr for their fellow supers. Despite the cold-blooded side that he displays when killing corrupt men and women, he does, however, have a soft spot for young people, children most especially. He would help lost children find their way home, get bullies to back off, give to homeless children on the streets, rescue kidnapped children, or even anonymously calling Child Protective Services on irresponsible or abusive parents. If he finds that a young person is trying to emulate him, he would do everything in his power to dissuade them from it. He will also express his disgust towards any superhero who take(s) on (a) youth(s) as (a) sidekick(s), as well as anybody who tries to use a child as a meat shield. What also gets his blood boiling red-hot is anybody who turns innocent children into slaves or child soldiers, and would do whatever it takes to free them from that lifestyle, as well as to make (an) example(s) out of the one(s) who are/is responsible. Vicebuster meticulously keeps track of the corrupt people that he kills, as well as how he killed them, their transgressions in life, and everything, all in a black book that he calls "The Log". When it comes to weapons, he has somewhat of a predilection towards shotguns and other close-ranged weapons, but he also does mid- to long-ranged combat to balance things out. He is also a bit of a connoisseur, and would sometimes set out to obtain exotic new weapons to add to his collection. Powers/Skills/Etc. * Lightning-fast reflexes * Proficiency in armed and unarmed melee combat * Proficiency in the use and maintenance of firearms * Knowledgeable in the art of war * Superhuman strength and dexterity * Immense physical durability to the point that some people believe him to be bulletproof or even invulnerable * Fine-tuned senses * Proficiency in psychological warfare * Great driving skills * Empathetic powers * Fluency in multiple languages * Proficiency in infiltration However, the full extent of his abilities may only be revealed when the situation demands it... Equipment Vicebuster, using a special hammerspace system, keeps a large number of weapons at hand, and whichever one he would use depends on the situation. With his superhuman strength, he could wield even the heaviest of weapons. He also keeps a large amount of ammunition on hand for the ranged weapons side of his seemingly endless arsenal. In addition to ranged weapons, he keeps a potent host of melee weapons. Vicebuster also keeps a number of first aid supplies on hand, as well as other non-combative tools. It pays to be prepared after all! For additional details on the equipment used by Vicebuster, see List of Vicebuster's equipment. Background Nothing much is known about who Vicebuster truly is, and where exactly he had come from, but what did spread are rumors and ghost stories about him. Whatever the case, he is known to appear and kill corrupt men and women before disappearing back into the shadows afterwards. While it was confirmed by Vicebuster himself that he was hired by the heavens to kill corrupt people, that still left more questions than answers. Asides from killing all manners of bad people, it is also known that Vicebuster would sometimes get into conflict with the stalwart superheroes and superheroines of the World Superhero Initiative as a matter of principle. As Vicebuster bears the mystical mark known as the "Sigil of Alastor" on his hand, there is speculation that he was a member of the mysterious and long-gone cult known as the Order of Alastor, which had also used this mark as their insignia. Whatever the case, he is highly relentless in the pursuit of his targets, and would not let even the best superheroes get in his way. Backstory WARNING: Spoilers ahead, click "Show text" if you dare! Vicebuster was once a member of the Order of Alastor, a cult of Dark Assassins charged by the heavens to kill the most corrupt men and women that the world had to offer. As a matter of fact, Vicebuster was the son of the Order's Grandmaster, Sindestroyer, and was set to inherit the position. However, the Grandmaster's most trusted adviser, Trachis, betrayed him and stole the Grandmaster position for himself while forcibly casting Vicebuster out. Under Trachis' iron-fisted and self-indulgent rule, the Order festered, even as Vicebuster had undergone extremely rigorous training in his exile, so that he would become strong enough to set the Order of Alastor back on track, or if the Order is too far gone off the deep end, destroy it. When he returned to the Order of Alastor's secret temple headquarters in Greece, he found that those loyal to his father were either executed or put under extremely torturous mind control to serve alongside Trachis' greedy loyalists. He knew there and then that the Order of Alastor had to be erased to prevent its name from being tarnished any further by Trachis' corruption. Left with no other choice, Vicebuster took the closest weapons that he could, a composite-material bayonet and a pump-action shotgun, and began to massacre the other Dark Assassins. Those loyal to Trachis were brutally killed, while those who were suffering unbearably under Trachis' mind control were given more merciful deaths. Vicebuster eventually confronted Trachis in the Grandmaster Chamber. In his arrogance, Trachis attempted to use Sindestroyer's Mega Beam Rifle. However, because Trachis was never exactly the most skilled of Dark Assassins when it came to ranged weapons, Vicebuster had the advantage, and overpowered the traitor. As it stands, Vicebuster's family is not only the founding family of the Order of Alastor, they are also the descendants of Alastor, the demon who avenged the wrongdoings of mankind. Being a descendant of Alastor, Vicebuster summoned the demon's power, which he used to overwhelm Trachis, but this is not before he used the Mega Beam Rifle to finish off the egotistical usurper, shooting him in the chest with a single blast of charged particles. Vicebuster then went to work burying the fallen loyalists of his father, while feeding the remains of Trachis and his followers to Cerberus, the three-headed guard dog of Hades, who he had summoned for this occasion. With all that said and done, he set up a series of high-powered demolitions charges throughout the base, and took everything that was in it; Weapons, tools, medical supplies, food, money, valuables, everything, and had it stored on an experimental hammerspace system that R&D had successfully developed and tested. When he got far enough from the base, he remotely-detonated the charges, leveling it to the ground. Now, seemingly alone in the world as the only remaining Dark Assassin of the Order of Alastor, Vicebuster set out on his own to destroy all who are wicked and evil, to carry on the legacy of the Order and his father. Relationship(s) Vicebustress For a time, Vicebuster thought that he was the only remaining Dark Assassin in the world, until he met Vicebustress, a feminine counterpart to himself who also bears the Sigil of Alastor. When they had first encountered one another, she had killed a corrupt police chief that Vicebuster was also going to kill. A sort-of rivalry had started from there. At one point, the two had engaged in a fierce duel, during which, he gained a mutual respect for her because of the level of fighting skill she had being similar to his own. Members of the World Superhero Initiative Considering his dislike for goody two-shoes, holier-than-thou superheroes who are like boy scouts in terms of principle, Vicebuster would get into conflict with the superheroes of the WSI, only if they escalate the situation. Most often, he fought against Phantom Man, usually with the latter making the first move after a brief argument of ideals between the two. Sometimes, he fought against the bombastic Major Mighty, who he would usually and ruthlessly mock for his oversized chin and the gaudiness of his costume. Other times, he fought against Awesome Archer, usually in a contest of archery skill, with the two of them being evenly matched. But, what Awesome Archer doesn't know is that Vicebuster is actually holding back! Trachis Vicebuster never trusted Trachis, even before he usurped the previous Grandmaster's position for himself. When he learned that Trachis betrayed his father, his hatred for him grew exponentially. It grew even more when he found out of Trachis' corrupt actions in his illegitimate leadership of the Order of Alastor. Willy Vicebuster, with his soft spot for young children, felt immense sympathy for the wandering child soldier for the abuse that he was put through by the insidious Cromwell terrorist organization. Of course, because of Willy's highly hostile personality, he had to incapacitate him humanely using his non-lethal tools. After a few fierce encounters with no clear winner, often because of Cromwell operatives or a WSI superhero interrupting the fight. In one of their duels that was interrupted by Cromwell agents, the two had actually teamed up to wipe them out, due to their mutual hatred for the morally bankrupt terrorist sect. Over time, Willy began seeing Vicebuster as a father-figure, even while dueling against him. Quotes *"Be very afraid, for Vicebuster has come!" *"Your crimes are most severe. For this, you're going straight to Hell!" *"Well, looks like a goody two-shoes superhero of the WSI has come to grace me with their presence." *"Well, if it isn't the not-so-totally-awesome Major Mighty. I'd recognize that overly made-up chin of yours, along with that ugly costume, anyplace." *"Don't think I'm sparing you out of whatever goodness that I might have in my heart. I'm sparing you because I've a sense of honor. Along with that, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of being a martyr for your fellow superheroes. I'm offering you a chance to walk away while you still can, so '''make it count!" *"Sorry, kid, but I'm not about to let someone bring themselves down a dark path for trying to emulate me. I truly and sincerely mean it. It's not worth it at all. Now go home and think about your actions, got that?!" *"This CHILD is your side-kick? You...'YOU DISGUST ME! How dare you involve a young person in something as dangerous as superhero work in MY PRESENCE!? Whether or not it's your intention, you made it personal for me! You and me, right now, superhero, and only the two of us! If you even think about getting your side-kick involved in this duel, I'll kick your miserable ass even more!!" *"''I told you not to get your side-kick involved! Now you will pay the price for your arrogance! '''HAVE AT YOU!!" *"You thought that you could beat me just because of your side-kick, but you've thought wrong! And as for you, I am asking you right now to abandon this flight of fancy and continue on with your normal life. I don't like the idea of young people playing heroes." *"You think you and your gun-toting thugs could beat me? Think again!" *"I have no quarrel with you at this moment in time, Phantom Man, but if you continue to irk me about my principles, I'll kick your damned ass myself." *"My custom-made compound bow, "'Artemis", is miles above any bow you've ever wielded, Awesome Archer." *"''So, we meet again, Vicebustress, my worthy rival. Only one of us gets to kill this scumbag, and it will be me!" *"Foolish superhero(es), never deny Vicebuster of his prey!'" *"I have had enough, '''YOU WORTHLESS DAMNED PUNK!" *"''Look at you. You may have the occupation and wear the cloth of priesthood, but deep down, you are a perverted wolf in sheep's clothing. You abused your position so that you could satisfy your lust. You are a disgrace to the good book. No, much, much worse than that. You're a sick-minded sociopath! Therefore, for the crimes of clerical corruption and of molesting innocent children, '''I sentence you to DEATH! Either your fellow clergymen nor the Vatican will save you this time! You shall be made an example of!!" *"''Tell the Devil himself that it was Vicebuster who has sent you!" *"I despise glory hounds...! You took credit for your own teammates' hard work for your own selfish gain. That is inexcusable!" *"You have a few seconds to reflect on your transgressions before I break your damned neck." *"Do you feel it? Your heart pounding as you struggle for dear life to keep calm, your body quaking as you try to discern where I am, and all this sweat that you're excreting..." *"Where could I be? Can you guess? Am I here? Or here? Or perhaps most likely, right here...!?" *"To see you crack up like this makes killing you all the more satisfying for me." *"The reason why you sanctimonious superheroes can't beat me so easily is because you didn't come at me with the intent to kill your opponent. Your honor-driven 'no-killing' code is what causes you to get knocked around by the bad guy(s) when you fight them. You're just not doing yourselves a favor in this regard!" *"Not even your magic can save you from me!" *"Look at you, wielding a power that isn't even yours. You stole it from someone else for your own purposes. This makes you '''a pathetic weakling' in this regard." *"''What makes you idiots think that this low-life scumbag would repent while he is behind bars?! Putting him in prison and then forgetting about him isn't going to cut it for getting rid of him for good! He could either get out through crooked lawyers or through force! In order to stop his killings, he has to die! Get it through your damned heads!" *"The Sigil of Alastor...This was an Order of Alastor base." *"This reminds me much of my childhood when my father was still alive..." *"Child, you have my sympathy. I too have lost my father to the hands of Death." *"The Cromwell organization will be destroyed, one way or another! They will pay dearly for abusing Willy and those other innocent children, forcing them to become killing machines!" *"I am become Alastor, the one who avenges the sins of mankind. You will not escape your punishment, you miserable scum!" *"You offer hard drugs to young children...?! I'll kick your damned wheeling-dealing ass for it!" *"I hate illegal drugs like cocaine, crystal meth, and heroin. They're such distasteful and dangerous substances! No child should have to suffer an addiction to such things!" *"Willy, we really don't need to fight each other, but since you escalated this, I'll give you a fight to remember!" Category:Characters Category:Dark Assassins